My Delivery Boy
by mochacreamy
Summary: "Kau mau jadi personal delivery boy untukku?" some Changmin x Jinki short stories.
1. o1 my stupid delivery

Jinki tidak pernah menghabiskan lebih dari $50 untuk uang makannya dalam satu minggu sebelum ini. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebelum seorang _sunbae _tampan dari 2 tingkat lebih tinggi memutuskan untuk menjadi _delivery boy_ dari restoran cina di seberang jalan. Namja bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu (jika dibandingkan dengan si _delivery boy_) memang terkenal _nerd_ di kampusnya. Tapi berkat wajah manis dan sikap ramah yang seolah sudah menjadi pribadi Jinki membuatnya banyak disukai oleh _sunbae_ maupun _hoobae_nya.

Jinki bukan orang yang bisa ditemukan di sembarang _party_ yang diadakan oleh siapapun di kampus. Dia pasti akan menolak dengan halus ajakan seperti itu, dengan caranya sehingga membuat yang ditolak tidak merasa sebal. Bagaimanapun Jinki lebih memilih berada di kamarnya yang tenang, membuka sedikit materi dari kampus dan kadang, menelepon keluarganya di rumah. Ya, itu rutinitas Jinki. Dulu.

Yap.

_Dulu._

Sekarang mungkin ditambah dengan _delivery Chinese food_ hampir 2-3 kali dalam satu minggu.

Saat pertama kali _delivery_ adalah saat Jinki kelaparan seusai belajar untuk ujian _mid_ semesternya. Sudah malam dan Jinki malas keluar. Ingat dengan restoran Chinese food kesukaan ibunya kalau sedang berkunjung ke Seoul, jinki segera mencari kartu nama Restoran itu.

Ketemu.

Setelah 20 menit mencari akhirnya kartu nama yang berisikan nomor telepon delivery restoran itu ketemu di bawah tumpukan buku nomor telepon milik ayahnya yang tertinggal. Tanpa pikir panjang Jinki memesan _jjampong_ dan segelas air lemon madu.

Dan tak lama pesanannya datang.

_"permisi. Pesanan atas nama Lee Jinki."_

"ya!"

Dan betapa kagetnya Jinki saat membuka pintu dan melihat kalau _delivery boy_ itu adalah Shim Changmin, _sunbae_ tampan dari fakultas ekonomi yang menjadi idaman para _yeoja_ di kampusnya. Jinki memang tidak mengenalnya dengan akrab. Hanya menyapa sekali dua kali saat bertemu di koridor atau cafeteria. Dan lagi, karena Jinki dan Changmin sama-sama bukan nama asing di fakultasnya, mereka jadi pernah mendengar satu sama lain walau tanpa interaksi.

"h-hyung?"

"Sudah kuduga. Tadinya kupikir ada berapa Lee Jinki di Seoul. Ternyata benar kamu," jawab changmin ringan, dengan sedikit senyum yang kontan membuat jantung Jinki berhenti sejenak. "pesananmu benar hanya _Jjampong_ dan _Lemon Honey water_ kan, tuan Lee?"

"H-hyung! Panggil Jinki saja—"

"haha. Iya Jinki-yah, aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau type orang yang menyukai lemon dan madu."

"e-eh? Memang kenapa?" jawab Jinki gugup.

Kenapa juga dia perlu gugup. Jinki Pabo!

"tidak… manis saja,"

"a-apa?"

Pasti salah dengar. _Pasti_.

Canggung, Jinki mengubah topik pembicaraan, "ta-tapi… kenapa Hyung bisa menjadi _delivery_—"

"ah. Ayahku pemilik restoran ini Jinki-yah. Dan karena beliau tahu aku bukan orang yang suka belajar, appa memaksaku untuk melakukan ini," jawab changmin enteng, seolah kata-kata tadi sudah dirancang kalau-kalau bertemu temannya saat melakukan delivery. "dan karena dibayar, _so why not_?"

Senyum Changmin selanjutnya membuat Jinki memutuskan, bahwa sisa uang jajannya akan ditabung untuk _delivery Chinese food_ dari restoran Changmin lagi.

Mungkin benar kata Minho.

Bahkan seorang Lee Jinki pun yang notabene hidup selama 21 tahun tanpa berpacaran pun bisa jatuh hati. _Pada suatu hari._

Dan yang tidak akan Minho sadari, adalah kalau seorang Lee Jinki sudah jatuh hati pada Shim Changmin, _sunbae_ sekaligus _delivery boy_ favoritnya.

**_Ding Dong._**

Jinki terhenyak dari fokus. Kacamata ber-_frame _hitam lebar melorot turun dari punggung hidung namja berbaju kuning itu.

Tugas kuliahnya sudah hampir selesai, setelah dia berjuang mati-matian menyelesaikannya dalam satu malam. Ujian akhir semester sudah semakin dekat. Jinki tidak boleh membuang waktu. Dia juga masih harus menjadi _tutor_ untuk kim jonghyun—

**_Ding dong._**

"yah, Jinki-yah! Kau di rumah kan? Ini pesananmu!"

Tanpa sadar wajah Jinki memerah mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu _casual _oleh si _delivery boy_. Tubuhnya seakan kaku. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar tidak tentu.

Bagaimana ini.

"Jinki…?"

Namja manis itu segera beranjak dari sofanya yang empuk di tengah apartemen. Dia berlari kecil, seolah enggan membuat delivery boy favoritnya menunggu terlalu lama di depan pintu apartemen. Kalau terpaksa menunggu pun Jinki akan lebih senang jika delivery boy itu menunggu dengan santai di dalam—

_Bruk—_

"ah!" teriak Jinki keras.

"jinki? Suara apa itu jinki? Hei jinki, jawab aku kau tak apa?" suara namja di luar apartemennya terdengar khawatir. Atau kaget. Atau apalah itu.

Jinki jatuh tersungkur setelah kakinya terantuk oleh satu anak tangga di dekat pintu.

_"adududuh—"_

Jinki langsung mengusap hidungnya yang terbentur lantai. Mata kecilnya terpejam menahan sakit. Jinki benar-benar tidak berharap untuk menangis. Dia tak mau si _delivery boy_ menganggapnya namja lemah yang terlalu banyak belajar tanpa _physical activities_ sampai-sampai jatuh begini saja membuatnya sakit. Tapi… ugh—ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

_"jinki!"_

"n-ne—sebentar, hyung—"

Susah payah Jinki berusaha menggapai gagang pintu, sembari memegangi hidungnya yang tentu saja masih nyeri akibat jatuh barusan.

Klek.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam muncul di hadapannya, lengkap dengan _jajangmyeon_ dan _tangsuyuk_ pesanan Jinki.

"ah. _Go-gomawo_, changmin hyung. Berapa?" suara Jinki mendadak parau karena menahan tangis. Yang tak pernah Jinki bayangkan sebelumnya adalah saat changmin meletakkan pesanannya dan menarik tangan Jinki dari hidungnya yang positif berdarah. Pantas saja basah. Dan sakit.

Jinki meringis menahan sakit. Pandangannya sedikit kabur.

_'tahan sebentar saja, pabo! Jangan menangis sekarang—'_

"apa yang kau lakukan? Hidungmu berdarah!"

Tanpa basa basi changmin menarik lengan jinki pelan, membawanya ke arah dapur. Hei, tentu saja changmin tahu arah mana dapur, dia sering mengirimkan makanan kesini. Dan lagi apartemen Jinki setipe dengan apartemennya. Tentu saja isinya sama… kan?

Changmin memastikan Jinki melangkah di tempat yang aman dengan menggandengnya pelan. Jinki yang masih menahan sakit didudukkan oleh changmin di kursi dapur. Dengan sigap changmin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari kantung _jeans_ biru tua itu, mengusapnya di bawah hidung Jinki yang sekarang terang-terangan meneteskan air mata karena nyeri.

"dongakkan kepalamu Jinki," ujar changmin sembari menahan leher Jinki dan memasukkan sebagian kecil sapu tangannya ke dalam hidung Jinki, agar lukanya bisa di tekan.

"kh—gomawo hyung…" Jinki berucap lirih. Luka dihidungnya membuat Jinki sedikit kesakitan saat berbicara.

"berterima kasihlah kalau perdarahanmu sudah berhasil kuhentikan, Jinki-yah." Changmin menjawab ketus.

_Kenapa?_

'Apa changmin-hyung membenciku?'

Pikiran itu sendiri berhasil membuat air mata Jinki membanjir di pelupuk matanya.

Jinki yang sekarang menengadah dengan bantuan Changmin, ingin sekali mengusap matanya yang sudah basah. Tapi tatapan dingin Changmin membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

_'pasti dia membenciku. Atau malah… dia merasa aku orang aneh yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun sendiri?'_

"pegang sendiri hidungmu."

Changmin melepas tangannya dari wajah Jinki, mengembalikannya ke posisi normal.

Jinki berusaha menahan tangisnya, sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah isakan yang menyedihkan dan terkesan… perih_. Well,_ Jinki memang kesakitan.

hal tak terduga selanjutnya adalah saat Changmin mengusap matanya pelan, dengan kedua ibu jarinya yang hangat. Jinki terhenyak, menatap Changmin kaget yang juga menatapnya dengan senyum.

"akh… mianhae h-hyung. Be-berapa? Dom-dompetku disamping pi-pintu. Ambil saja sendiri u-uangnya…" jawab Jinki gugup.

Sial.

_Perih._

Tapi kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar tidak jelas disaat yang tak tepat? Dan lagi kenapa nyerinya seolah hilang? Kau pikir tangan changmin-hyung itu analgesik? Dasar Jinki pabo!

"tak apa. Tidak usah. Sebentar aku ambilkan pesananmu di pintu depan,"

Dan Changmin meninggalkannya gugup sendirian di dapur.

Jinki merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat _clumsy_. Sudah berkali-kali dia jatuh seperti ini. Biasanya ada Minho atau Jonghyun atau bahkan Kibum yang menariknya sebelum dia mencium lantai. Pantas saja ibunya pernah memberinya kado _safety gear_ di ultahnya yang ke 18, saat Jinki pertama kali pindah ke Seoul.

Jinki semakin meringkuk di kursinya. Dia juga sudah membuat sapu tangan hyungnya berlumur darah. Bagaimana ini?

Namja berkacamata itu tidak sadar kalau dahinya yang melipat-lipat itu membuatnya kelihatan lucu, sekaligus kasihan, bagi Changmin yang sekarang bahkan sudah berdiri didepannya.

Jinki sama sekali tidak sadar.

"hei. Lepas tanganmu," jinki yang kaget diam saja saat sapu tangan tadi dilepas oleh changmin. Dipegangnya dagu Jinki, ditolehkan ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan bahwa perdaharan Jinki sudah berhenti. "syukurlah. Apa kau mau makan sekarang? Atau mau minum air lemon madu dulu?"

_Apa?_

"h-hyung, aku tidak memesan _lemon—_"

"makan dulu saja lah. Aku juga sudah lapar," sahut changmin cepat.

_Apa?_

Dengan cekatan changmin mengeluarkan _Jajangmyeon_ dan _tangsuyuk_ pesanan Jinki, lalu _jjampong_ dan sepiring besar _dumpling_—

"c-changmin-hyung, aku tidak memesan—" Jinki makin bingung dan hanya bisa melongo saat Changmin mematahkan sumpitnya, dan menawarkan sebuah _dumpling_ dari sumpit _sunbae_-nya itu.

Changmin tersenyum puas saat Jinki membuka mulut dan memasukkan _dumpling_ tadi ke mulutnya. Namja manis itu mengunyah _dumpling_nya dengan sesekali meringis nyeri.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi kaku.

_"h-hyung—"_

"kau menyukaiku kan, Jinki-yah?"

**"uhuk!"**

Tersedak. Tentu saja Jinki tersedak mendengar pernyataan Changmin itu.

Mukanya berubah merah.

"Jinki-yah! Kau tak apa?" changmin menjadi panik. Ditepuknya punggung Jinki pelan, sampai batuknya mereda.

Jinki masih saja diam dan memandang Changmin tak percaya dan takjub juga malu.

"apa aku salah tangkap? Kau selalu memesan _delivery_ hanya pada hari kerjaku Jinki. Dan kata Jaejoong-hyung, sebelum aku menjadi pegawai alamat ini tidak pernah memesan sebelumnya,"

"ke-kenapa juga Jaejoong-sshi memperhatikanku?" Tanya Jinki kaget dan canggung.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya, "tentu saja Jinki, kau satu-satunya pelanggan kami yang memesan hampir rutin tiga kali dalam seminggu. Dan selalu saat senin, rabu dan kamis. Itu semua hari kerjaku, Jinki-yah,"

_Blush._

_Bagaimana ini?! Tuhan tolong buka lantai yang kuinjak ini agar lantainya menelanku hidup-hidup_! Batin Jinki kalap.

"a—a-…"

"sebenarnya aku juga sudah menyukaimu sejak lama…"

_Apa?! Lelucon apa lagi ini?!_

"…tapi karena temanmu… siapa? Kim Jonghyun dan Choi Minho selalu menatapku sengit, belum lagi si Diva Kibum yang tak pernah membiarkanku mendekat padamu—" Jinki bersumpah akan memanggil tukang nujum untuk ketiga sahabatnya itu, "—aku jadi tidak yakin. Lagipula aku pasti dihabisi anak ekonomi kalau Lee Jinki mereka kuambil—"

"a-aku suka hyung!" sela Jinki sigap.

Teriakan jinki barusan kontan membuat Changmin terdiam dan Jinki yang tidak tahan dengan malunya lantas menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Diam.

Changmin yang tak tahan melihat tingkah lucu Jinki langsung mendekap namja yang sekarang terlihat semakin merah. Jinki hanya sanggup menggenggam kemeja depan changmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"haha! Aku sudah takut kalau ternyata aku terlalu percaya diri. Gomawo, Jinki," Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah agak lama mereka berpelukan, Jinki yang tiba-tiba teringat waktu segera melepaskan diri.

"h-hyung! Kau masih harus kembali ke restoran! B-bagaimana kalau ada delivery lain?" tanyanya panik sambil tetap memegang hidungnya yang sudah agak mendingan.

Changmin hanya tertawa.

"kau lupa kalau ayahku yang memiliki restoran Jinki?"

"ta-tapi hyung masih bekerja!"

"tenang saja~ aku hanya bekerja untukmu saja. _I'm your special delivery boy, my love_,"

_Blush._

Kalau ini kurang merah, Jinki tak tahu bisa semerah apa lagi wajahnya.

Namun senyum changmin saat menatapnya membuat bibir Jinki tertarik untuk membalas.

"p-pabo." Jinki menepuk pundak Changmin lembut.

Hal tak terduga terakhir adalah saat Changmin mendekapnya sekali lagi, mencium hidung Jinki, otomatis membuatnya meleleh dalam tangan _namjachingu_ barunya itu.

_"and I'm your stupid. A stupid delivery boy at your service."_


	2. o2 my sweet delivery

a/n: definitely the last update, before i took the exam TTATT.

sampe ketemu minggu depan! ^o^ ciao!

* * *

Café ini adalah satu-satunya café yang Changmin kunjungi sejak kepulangannya ke Seoul 3 bulan yang lalu. Kuliahnya di Amerika selesai sudah. Sekarang Changmin sudah bisa memimpin sementara perusahaan _branch _milik ayahnya, sebagai seorang _young_ CEO.

Café "Clover" yang ada di tengah kota itu memang cukup ramai dikunjungi. Para yeoja datang karena menyukai berbagai pilihan _dessert_ nya yang selalu berganti mengikuti hari. Para namja menyukai _setting_nya yang nyaman dan tidak terlalu _girly_. Alunan musik lembut membuat orang tua pun senang mengunjungi café dengan pemilik bernama Lee Jinki itu.

"Sore changmin-hyung! _Ice Americano_ dan dua _waffle_ dengan _lemon cream_?"

Jinki mengerem _roller skates_ nya cepat saat Changmin sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"_owner_-nya sendiri yang melayani? Sudah kubilang tambah karyawanmu, Jinki-yah."

Namja dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari pundaknya itu terkekeh kecil sembari mengantar Changmin ke kursi favoritnya, di dekat taman kecil di tengah café.

"dan sudah kujawab kalau aku tidak mau menambahnya, changmin-hyung. Minho, Jonghyun dan Taemin sudah cukup. Para pelanggan sudah mengenal mereka semua. Lagipula Kibum bisa dipakai kok kalau ramai sekali," terang Jinki panjang.

"dan fakta kalian mengenal hampir seluruh pelanggan membuatku takjub,"

"terima kasih tuan CEO, atas pujiannya," Snyum Jinki yang lebar menunjukkan rentetan giginya yang rata, " Um, pesanan biasa?"

"Jinki-hyung! Kim ahjhussi mau _latte_ buatanmu! Di meja 24!"

Kim Jonghyun, salah satu karyawan sekaligus teman baiknya meluncur dibelakang Jinki dengan _skateboard_-nya membawa sepiring _sphagetti carbonara_ dan segelas _strawberry milkshake_.

"Roger that! Sampaikan tunggu sebentar!" Jinki membalas lambaian tangan Jonghyun cepat. "maaf hyung, kau pesan apa?" Tanya Jinki masih dengan senyum manisnya.

Ya. Shim Changmin, seorang CEO muda itu selalu mengunjungi café 'clover' hanya demi melihat lee Jinki. Namja manis bermata sipit penyuka warna kuning itu telah berhasil mencuri hati sang CEO. Sikap baiknya yang tidak membeda-bedakan, dan senyumnya yang terus menarik Changmin, dan sebagian besar pelanggan disini, untuk kembali mengunjungi café yang tidak terlalu besar ini. Memang _food _dan _beverages _di café itu sesuai seleranya, changmin mengakui chef di café Jinki hebat. Tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka berlima mengenal semua pelanggan dan mau melayani siapapun dengan ramah menjadi alasan kedua seorang Changmin untuk kembali.

Lee Jinki, namja 21 tahun memutuskan untuk memakai café peninggalan ayahnya, untuk dijadikan café-nya sendiri. Café dengan _style_-nya.

_Homey, friendly, comfortable_ _and sweet_.

Hal itulah yang ditekankan Jinki pada keempat temannya, sehingga café-nya sekarang bisa seramai ini tiap kali buka. Café ini juga buka sesuai jadwal kuliah Jinki dan temannya, jadi bisa saja buka pagi, sore, atau bahkan malam hari. Kecuali akhir minggu yang biasanya selalu buka seharian. Pelanggannya juga selalu diberi tahu waktu buka untuk keesokan hari sesaat sebelum mereka diantar keluar pintu café. Benar-benar pelayanan yang menarik dan memuaskan.

"Ice Americano dan satu muffin vanilla," jawab Changmin singkat.

Mendengar pesanan yang tidak biasa dari satu pelanggan setianya itu membuat Jinki menaikkan alis.

"muffin…?"

"ya. Muffin saja. Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin datar. Jinki menggeleng pelan.

"a-ah—aniyo. …Roger! Tunggu sebentar ya hyung," Jinki menekan tombol ON di mic telinganya, "Kibum, satu muffin vanilla untuk changmin-hyung,"

'oke!'

"baik changmin hyung, aku buatkan ice Americano nya, _wait a sec_!"

Jinki menggerakkan roda di _skates_ nya dengan cekatan menuju dapur. Terkadang Changmin takjub, bagaimana namja se-_clumsy_ Jinki bisa bergerak dengan _skates_-nya selincah itu melewati barisan kursi dan orang-orang. Keinginannya untuk melayani pelanggannya dengan baik nampaknya mengalahkan _clumsy-_nya itu. Jinki memang bisa mengalahkan sebagian clumsy-nya di dalam café, namun tidak untuk di luar. Pernah sekali changmin kaget saat Jinki mengantarkan pesanannya dengan plester di dahi. Dan Jinki hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan kalau dia menabrak tiang listrik di halaman kampusnya.

"satu ice americano dan satu muffin, silahkan hyung~"

Suara Jinki membuyarkan lamunan changmin. Dilihatnya namja manis itu tengah meletakkan pesanannya di meja. Apa itu? Sepiring strawberry dengan saus cokelat?

"_haaah~_" Jinki merebahkan badannya di sofa samping Changmin bersandar, "kadang aku merasakan lelah luar biasa,"

"hn…"

"tak apa kan hyung aku disini? Menemanimu?" tanyanya sembari menggigit satu strawberry.

"…tentu saja, ini tempat milikmu."

Nampaknya jawaban barusan tidak membuat Jinki senang.

Namja tadi lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya. Changmin hyung yang Jinki tahu tidak biasanya diam seperti ini. Meski dia datang dengan lelah sekalipun, jawabannya tidak pernah sedatar ini.

"…kau ada masalah hyung?"

Changmin tercengang mendengar pertanyaaan singkat itu keluar dari bibir mungil Jinki. Yang bertanya sekarang menatapnya khawatir.

"darimana kau tahu…?"

Jinki memainkan jemarinya di bawah meja. Dia menghindari tatapan mata changmin.

"…um, biasanya, semakin sederhana pesananmu di sini, maka semakin rumit masalahmu. A-apa aku salah duga?"

Satu lagi hal yang membuat Changmin mengagumi Jinki. Dia benar-benar memperhatikannya. Bahkan dari hal sekecil ini—

"hyung akan memesan banyak variasi kalau hyung masih senang karena suatu hal, meski kau tak habiskan semua—" lanjut Jinki, "dan saat biasa saja kau hanya akan memesan ice Americano dan waffle, karena kau memang sangat menyukainya… betul kan?"

Changmin bisa melihat wajah Jinki yang memerah dibawah tatapan tajamnya. Bagaimana mungkin changmin tidak jatuh hati kalau namja brunet ini sangat pengertian padanya. Tidak ada yang pernah mengetahui changmin sedetail ini, tidak ada. Bahkan tidak orang tuanya. Ataupun mantan _yeojachingu_ nya dulu.

"a-a—anu,"

"aku akan dipindah kerjakan,"

"m-mwoh?"

Namja berambut hitam itu melanjutkan, "Appa membuka cabangnya lagi di Kanada. Dan beliau memintaku untuk memegang cabang disana, sekaligus untuk memperkenalkan pada costumer kami katanya,"

"hyung…"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya sendiri kesal.

"aku tak bisa menolak Jinki! Beliau benar-benar mengharapkan ini. Aku tahu kalau hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikannya selama ini, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak, aku—"

"…pergilah,"

"—apa?"

Pandangan Jinki dan Changmin bertemu. Changmin yang terbelalak tidak percaya dan Jinki yang menatapnya lembut.

"kenapa…?"

"…hyung menginginkan ini, aku tahu. Kau hanya bingung—"

"kau tak berharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Jinki-yah?"

Tercekat.

Jinki tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

Dia tak bisa menyanggah kalau kehadiran changmin di hari-harinya memberikan banyak arti.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin adalah saat Jinki menabraknya seusai belanja di _Mart._ Tumpukan telur yang dibeli Jinki pecah dengan indahnya di sepatu Changmin yang tengah membeli kopi di depannya. Jinki hampir menangis saat Changmin hanya menatapnya dingin waktu dia meminta maaf, yang kemudian disambut tawa ringan changmin.

_'wajahku memang seperti ini, tenang saja,'_

Sebagai permintaan maaf Jinki mengajak Changmin ke café kecilnya. Dan ketika tahu kalau changmin seorang CEO, Jinki benar-benar menangis didepannya, yang kontan membuat pada dongsaengnya yang tengah membersihkan café kaget.

_'Se-sepatumu pasti mahal, hiks. Be-berapa ratus ribu won y-yang harus ku-kuganti?'_

Changmin melongo mendengarnya.

_'b-bagaimana ini kibummie… hiks. A-aku harus ba-bayar kalian dengan apa bulan ini?'_ isaknya dalam pelukan chef satu-satunya di café itu.

Melihat Jinki yang sangat takut tidak bisa memberi gaji pada dongsaengnya membuat changmin iba. Tapi _hei,_ Changmin memang tidak pernah berniat untuk minta ganti rugi.

Akhirnya changmin hanya meminta ice Americano buatan Jinki, yang ternyata enak (diluar dugaan), gratis selama 10 hari. Dan tentu saja hal itu disanggupi Jinki.

Setelah kejadian itu changmin selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung, sepadat apapun jadwalnya di kantor.

Nampaknya changmin merasa nyaman.

Changmin yang pertama kali datang dengan membawa bunga mawar, yang katanya adalah tanda terima kasih atas kopi gratisnya selama ini, tentu membuat Jinki berdebar tak menentu.

Ukuran matanya yang _mismatch_ saat tertawa, raut wajah seriusnya saat mengerjakan data di laptop, pilihan musik yang sama, bahkan ekspresi changmin yang tenang saat dia tertidur kecapekan.

Jinki suka semuanya.

Namun dia juga tidak mau berharap lebih. Siapa yang mau dengannya, yang bahkan belum selesai kuliah? Tentu bukan changmin, pikir Jinki. Jinki dan Changmin berada di derajat yang berbeda. Seorang CEO muda sukses dan seorang pemilik café kecil? Tidak mungkin.

"… aku berangkat ke kanada besok, Jinki-yah,"

Giliran Jinki yang kaget sekarang.

"kalau ini yang kau mau…" Changmin lantas membereskan barang bawaannya, dan berdiri setelah meninggalkan beberapa dollar di meja, "…selamat tinggal Jinki,"

Dan changmin tidak pernah datang lagi ke café Jinki.

oooooooo

**_Ding dong._**

Changmin berhenti mengetik. Matanya mengarah ke arah pintu masuk, lalu ke jam dinding.

7.12 pm.

'Tamu?'

Tidak biasanya changmin menerima tamu pada jam istirahat seperti ini. Belum lagi changmin ingat betul, dia tak memiliki banyak teman baik yang bahkan mau bertamu meski sudah 2 tahun tinggal di kanada.

Ya.

2 tahun sudah changmin meninggalkan korea.

Meninggalkan Jinki.

Changmin masih suka dengan namja brunet itu. Changmin bahkan sangat rindu pada senyum manisnya. Rindu pada suaranya. Rindu pada candanya.

Rindu pada seorang Lee Jinki.

CEO itu bertekad jika pulang nanti, tempat yang pertama kali akan didatangi adalah café 'clover'. Dia akan meminta maaf pada Lee Jinki. Maaf karena sudah membuatnya beraut sedih saat Changmin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**_Ding dong._**

"sebentar,"

Changmin menggeser kursinya menjauhi meja. Dengan langkah lebar changmin menuju ke pintu masuk.

_Klek._

Dan tamu yang berdiri didepannya berhasil membuat Changmin mematung.

_"changmin-hyung,"_

Suara ini.

"Ji-Jinki?"

Namja di depannya itu tersenyum lembut. Rambutnya sekarang berwarna coklat muda dengan potongan pendek dan sedikit bergelombang. Kulitnya masih seputih dulu. Bibir mungilnya merah karena dingin. Dan apa itu yang dibawanya?

"ba-bagaimana bisa?" changmin terbata.

_"special delivery hyung._ Dua ice Americano dan 4 _waffle lemon cream_ spesial café clover dari korea,"

"Jinki, bagaimana—"

Omongan changmin terputus saat Jinki memeluknya erat. Barang bawaannya di taruh begitu saja di lantai dekat pintu.

_"hyung, hyung, hyung, changmin hyung…"_

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jinki. Changmin membalas pelukannya sama erat. Dirasakannya tubuh kecil Jinki menggigil pelan. Jinki menangis.

Changmin bisa merasakan air mata yang meresap di sweater biru yang dikenakannya.

"hiks, c-changmin-hyung _pabo_, hiks, _pa-pabo_. P-pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku, hiks,"

"Jinki…"

"k-kau tahu aku harus menabung berapa banyak…? K-kau tahu seberapa susah aku me-meminta a-alamatmu pada Tuan Shim?"

Nafas changmin tercekat. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak tambah jatuh hati pada namja yang ada di pelukannya itu.

Manis.

Namja yang bersandar di dadanya itu begitu manis.

"j-jauh sekali sih," Jinki mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap changmin dengan wajah sebal dan merah serta basah oleh air mata, "kesini itu m-mahal, tahu kau h-hyung?"

Changmin tidak tahan melihatnya.

Diraihnya dagu Jinki, dan changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Jinki. Wajah Jinki diusapnya lembut. CEO tadi mencium dahi Jinki, hidung Jinki, mata Jinki, dan mengecup bibirnya sekali, membuat wajah namja berambut coklat itu bersemu merah.

"...maaf ya, aku menghabiskan tabunganmu,"

Jinki menggeleng cepat.

"t-tak apa. T-tapi _delivery_-nya m-mahal. K-kau membuatku menunggu. D-dua tahun! Tanpa kabar!" namja manis itu manyun masih dengan wajah merahnya.

"jadi berapa yang harus ku bayar, _Tuan Lee_?" Tanya changmin dengan pandangan dan senyum yang lembut. Tangan besarnya masih melingkar dipinggang Jinki, mengunci namja kecil itu di posisinya.

Jinki tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan changmin.

"um, a-aku mau kau jadi milikku, Tuan Shim, d-dan! Antarkan aku pulang ke korea! A-aku tidak tahan dengan tempat ini! Semuanya serba bahasa inggris—"

"_oke oke_ Tuan Lee. Aku mau menjadi milikmu asal kau juga mau menjadi milikku. Sekarang, kau masuk dulu saja, ganti bajumu dengan baju tebal di kamarku sana. Aku juga sudah rindu pada kopi buatanmu," ujar changmin meraih kantung plastik bawaan Jinki dari lantai.

Jinki melingkarkan tangannya di leher changmin, menarik namja tinggi itu ke arahnya.

"g-gendong aku. A-aku capek,"

Changmin tertawa mendengarnya.

_"Anything you wish, my lovely delivery boy,"_


	3. o3 my best delivery

A/N: iya aku tahu FF XIV belum _launched_. hahaha. tapi yang kepikir cuma game ini sih.

maaf kalo abal~ cuma 30 menit tanpa edit nih *kabur*

oh ya~ harusnya lagu "evil" yang dijadiin title track ya... #random

* * *

"FF XIV?" Tanya minho, "anak-anak masih heboh membicarakannya di kelas,"

"maksudmu _final fantasy XIV_? Itu adalah—"

"game _MMORPG_ dari square enix, dengan judul lengkapnya adalah _final fantasy xiv: a realm reborn_. Kau bermain dari _server_ mana? Mungkin hyung dan changmin-hyung bisa _join_ untuk mencari _rare item_ di Eorzea bersama—"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan detail tentang game _online_ dari Lee Jinki, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran yang rumornya tak mempunyai waktu luang bahkan untuk beristirahat (apalagi bermain game). Tapi nampaknya pemikiran seperti itu harus mulai dibuang jauh-jauh. Atau mungkin pengecualian untuk namja satu ini.

Changmin tersenyum bangga pada _namjachingu_-nya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya posesif pada pinggang namja manis berkacamata itu.

"Jinki-yah?"

"Ne, Kyu-hyung?"

"apa yang kau lakukan kalau kau hanya berdua dengan changmin?"

"_h-hanya berdua_…?" tanya namja itu lirih, melirik Changmin tidak yakin, "…um…"

_Blush._

Jinki menutup wajah manisnya dengan kedua tangan.

Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu namjachingunya itu.

"b-bukan! Bukan '_itu'_ yang kumaksud! _Y-yah_! Shim Changmin! Apa yang sudah kau ajarkan pada Jinki? Jangan racuni pikirannya dengan _game_-mu!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan paras sama merah dengan Jinki, yang sekarang menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan changmin.

"terserah aku kan dia mau kuapakan? Atau…" changmin tersenyum nakal kepada Kyuhyun dan Minho, "kau mau tahu secara _detail_?"

"AKU KENYANG! Ayo Minho kita pergi saja!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan minho yang tengah asyik memakan pasta, membawanya pergi dari hadapan changmin yang tertawa.

"PASTA—"

"nanti aku belikan yang lain!"

ooo

**_ding dong!_**

"aagh! Sial!" tombol pada controller di tangan changmin sudah di-abuse habis-habisan. Player bernama xXSwordSlasherXx entah kenapa sangat kuat, sampai-sampai Changmin yang dijuluki game master oleh teman-temannya di kampus pun kewalahan. Yang jelas bukan masalah level. Player Changmin dengan _nick_ ^LordofDarkness^ sudah mencapai level 70. Tidak terlalu beda dengan si xXSwordSlasherXx yang sudah memiliki level 72. Hanya beda 2 level. Harusnya dengan trik-trik yang sudah dibacanya di _web _tentang cara mengalahkan si _gladiator_ Changmin bisa menang.

**_Ding dong!_**

"Sebentar!" teriaknya sebal. dua jam sudah dia berada di depan layar menatap _character_nya yang lagi-lagi di-_revive_ oleh _Healer_ grup. Usaha yang berat. Mode _player vs player_ yang baru ini cukup menantang. Mungkin changmin akan mencobanya lagi setelah dia naik _level._ Dia harus pergi ke _Cave of—_

**_Ding dong ding dong!_**

"iya, aku bilang seben—_shit_! Jinki!" Changmin baru ingat kalau _namjachingu_nya itu mau menginap di akhir minggu ini. Selesai ujian Jinki memang biasa menginap di tempatnya, kalau tidak Changmin yang duluan menginap di tempat Jinki. Dua tahun berpacaran membuat keduanya nyaman sudah untuk tinggal bersama.

Tanpa memerdulikan keadannya yang bisa dibilang kurang cocok untuk musim dingin, dan tanpa kaus kaki changmin langsung berlari untuk membukakan pintu namja manis itu.

Klek—

"Jinki-yah—kau harusnya menelponku—"

"k-kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu di sini? Dengan cuaca sedingin ini? Siapa yang menyuruhku membelikanmu Udon di re-restoran depan? Aku tahu kau paling tidak suka diganggu saat ma-masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu, apapun itu, ja-jadi aku diam saja disini. T-tapi karena aku tidak kuat dinginnya jadi terpaksa aku pencet belnya berkali-kali, h-hyung. K-kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?" semuanya diucapkan Jinki dengan sekali nafas. Changmin melihat pipi pucat Jinki sudah mulai memerah karena dingin. Kacamata berframe hitamnya juga sudah berembun. Dan topi merah dengan sebuah pompom di kepala Jinki yang _match_ dengan jaket kuning bermotif yang dikenakannya sekarang membuatnya terlihat makin _cute_.

_Changmin can't help but fall in love once again._

ooo

"Changmin-hyung, sana mandi. Air panasnya masih kusisakan,"

Namja tinggi itu menoleh sekilas dari _joystick_. Dilihatnya Jinki yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut coklatnya dengan handuk. Sweater changmin yang sekarang dipakai Jinki sepertinya agak sedikit kebesaran. Salah satu lengannya turun hingga bahu namja berkacamata itu.

"hyung, dimana kau simpan buku _Obsgyn_-ku?"

"di rak buku nomor dua. Sepertinya kemarin kau selipkan disamping kamusku," balas Changmin cepat. Matanya kembali menatap layar _game_.

"ah…"

Jinki naik ke atas _bed_, bermaksud menyebrang ke sisi kamar tanpa perlu melewati layar _game_ Changmin. Hyung-nya masih fokus. Dia tak mau menggangu. Namun belum sempat dia turun dari _bed_, lengan Jinki sudah ditarik oleh Changmin.

_"h-hyung!"_

Tubuh kecilnya dikunci oleh changmin, membuatnya duduk di pangkuan Changmin.

Changmin mencium tengkuk Jinki sekali.

"hm… sekarang kau bau _shampoo_ku, Jinki-yah_… I like it,"_

ooo

satu hal yang dipikirkan oleh Changmin saat keluar dari kamar mandi adalah Jinki yang sedang belajar di _bed,_ dengan kaki yang berayun. Lalu saat dia tahu kalau Changmin memperhatikan, maka wajah Jinki akan memerah. Dan tak lama namjachingunya itu akan mengajak Changmin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih _'produktif'_.

Atau mungkin itu hanya pemikiran yadong Changmin.

Yang jelas, dia tidak menyangka kalau Jinki akan berdiri di atas _bed,_ memegang _controller_, dan—

"YAH! R-rasakan xXSwordSlasherXx! K-kau sudah menghabiskan item changmin-hyung!"

—_controller_ tadi dibantingnya di atas _bed_, yang sangat-sangat tidak seperti sikap yang akan dilakukan seorang Jinki—

"um, Jin—"

"aku bisa saja mengalahkanmu berkali-kali! Haha! Tapi karena sebentar lagi changmin-hyungku selesai mandi, dan dia tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini, jadi berterima kasihlah kau padanya—"

_"Jin—"_

_"TAKE THAT!_ _YOU SONOFAAaaa_…"

Jinki baru sadar kalau kelakuannya sudah dilihat oleh Changmin yang sekarang mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pipinya memerah secara dramatis. Namja manis itu mundur perlahan, mengambil selimut dibelakangnya tanpa memutus kontak mata dengan Changmin. Dan dengan cepat Jinki menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan kain bermotif anak ayam itu.

"Um, Jinki, tak apa, _sungguh_—"

"umm…."

Wajah merah Jinki menyembul dari balik selimut, melirik Changmin.

_And once again, Shim Changmin has fallen in love with his Lee Jinki, more and more._

ooo

"jadi kau bilang Jinki-yah bisa mengalahkan, siapa? xXSwordSlasherXx? _Player_ yang sudah kau coba lawan lebih dari dua jam, dengan hanya waktu 30 menit?"

"kau harus lihat gerakan jarinya Kyu. Aku saja tidak bisa bergerak secepat itu. Aku jadi sangsi, sebenarnya _skill_ apa yang dia dapat di kedokteran…"

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, "hahahaha! Kau bahkan dikalahkan oleh Jinki yang terkenal _nerd _di kampus!"

Changmin menghela nafas, "…tak masalah. Aku masih menyukai Jinki apa adanya. Dan yang pasti, sainganku untuk _game _sudah bukan lagi kau."

"…Sial kau, Shim."

ooo

"hei Jinki,"

Jinki masih asyik dengan _sandwich berry_ buatannya. Dia memaksa Changmin untuk membiarkannya memasak makan malam kali ini. Namun tahu seberapa _clumsy_-nya Jinki,dan karena dia juga tidak ingin apartemennya terbakar konyol, changmin hanya memperbolehkan Jinki memakai apapun tanpa api. Jadilah menu makan malam Shim Changmin kali ini adalah _Sandwich Berry_ dan segelas jus jeruk.

Tak apa.

Ada banyak nomor telepon _delivery._

"hm? Sebentar hyung. Aku tahu kau lapar. Ini _berry_-nya sulit kupotong—" Jinki membanting pisaunya sebal, "ya sudahlah seperti ini saja."

Changmin membolak balikkan kotak kecil di tangannya.

bagaimana ini? Hanya Jinki yang bisa membuat Changmin se-_nervous _ini.

_'oke changmin, now or never,'_

"would you please—"

"tadaa~ hyung~ ini ada satu spesial _delivery_ dari _chef_ Lee Jinki—"

_"—Marry me, Jinki?"_


	4. o4 soon-to-be-failed delivery

**_"…come inside of me,"_**

"bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya—"

Wajah Jinki sudah sangat merah.

Jinki berbalik membelakangi namjachingunya, menarik selimut hingga menutup kepala, sebagai usaha untuk memblokir kalimat apapun yang keluar dari pemilik suara baritone itu.

Usahanya tentu saja, gagal.

**_"Jane shivers beneath the hard body, wanting more…"_**

Kali ini Jinki mendengus kesal dan frustasi dari bawah selimut. Badannya mulai terasa panas karena malu. Kalau bisa membungkam mulut Changmin, pasti Jinki sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

**_"ah…"_**

Kenapa juga suara desahan perlu dibaca sekeras itu? Dan lagi, apa yang memutuskan namjachingunya untuk membaca cerita erotis sebelum tidur seperti ini? Jinki tak pernah meminta.

**_"jane terus saja mengerang, menarik rambut Charles, menciumnya lekat,"_**

Pastinya 'hobi' baru Changmin (jinki harap ini salah) membuatnya berpikir sekali lagi untuk tinggal serumah bersamanya.

Padahal jinki pindah ke apartemen Changmin belum ada tiga minggu, setelah usaha menetapkan hati selama bertahun-tahun.

**_"jarinya meraih paha Jane,"_**

_"S-stop! Stop!"_

Jinki tidak yakin kalau badannya bisa terasa panas lebih dari ini. Sebuah tatapan sengit dilempar Jinki kepada changmin saat selimutnya ditarik dari tubuh kecil namja manis itu. Shim Changmin, namjachingunya hanya membalas dengan senyum dan menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya yang melorot. Baru sekarang Jinki merasa malu melihat tubuh setengah telanjang namjachingu yang telah dipacarinya lebih dari dua tahun ini.

"ada yang salah Jinki-yah?"

Perlu ditanyakan?

"…apa kau tidak merasa kalau novel pengantar tidurku tidak menarik?"

Jinki membatin apakah wajar kalau kau ingin sekali menonjok namjachingu-mu sendiri yang sangat tampan, tinggi, berbadan killer, sampai babak belur karena meyebalkan?

"dari mana kau dapat novel _'semenarik'_ ini hyung?" Tanya Jinki sembari menepis tangan Changmin di pinggangnya.

"hm, aku membelinya sebagai rasa syukur kau sudah mau seranjang denganku, tidak lagi di sofa seperti dulu."

Oh.

"… kalau begitu aku pindah ke sofa lagi saja," jawab Jinki singkat.

Kakinya sudah hampir menyentuh lantai saat Changmin menarik tubuhnya, membuat wajah Jinki kembali memerah waktu dia menabrak dada bidang Changmin.

**_"…Charles membuka paha Jane, menatap Jane dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan. Jane memanggilnya lirih,"_**

"K-kumohon hyung, le-lepaskan aku," pinta Jinki lirih.

**_"ah, Charles…"_**

"h-hyung!"

Dekapan Changmin di badan Jinki makin erat. Jinki tidak akan bisa menang melawan tangan berotot yang melingkar di badannya itu,

"b-berhenti, k-kumohon…" Jinki sudah hampir menangis karena malu.

Changmin nampak berpikir sejenak.

"…cium aku, Jinki-yah," jawab Changmin, sebagai syarat.

_"y-yah!"_

"kau tak mau? Ya sudah, kita lanjut…"

"a-apa maksudmu?"

**_"Charles menikam bibir Jane—"_**

_"changmin-hyung!"_

**_"—jane membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah,"_**

"b-baik! A-aku akan menciummu! D-diam!"

_"oh?"_

Changmin menoleh kepada namja yang sekarang sudah semerah udang rebus di pelukannya itu. Senang sekali rasanya Changmin menggoda Jinki seperti ini. Menggoda Jinki miliknya yang sangat-sangat polos.

Namja berambut hitam itu menarik dagu Jinki, membuatnya menatap Changmin.

"…ayo, cium aku."

_"hnnn…"_

Dengan cepat Jinki meraih leher hyung-nya, mencium bibirnya singkat. Wajah merahnya seakan menambah manis mahasiswa semester enam yang tertunduk di dada Changmin sekarang.

"…apa itu? Tidak terasa, Jinki-yah," goda Changmin usil.

"s-sudah kan?"

"lagi, aku mau lagi."

"t-tidak!"

"oooh… kau mau mendengarkan cerita ini sampai akhir? Ada _17 chapters_ lo Jinki,"

Bunuh saja Jinki sekarang.

"l-lepaskan aku…" mata Jinki benar-benar berair sekarang.

"ya sudah," Changmin melepas kacamatanya setelah meletakkan buku 'romantis' itu di atas meja dekat ranjang, "kalau begitu aku saja yang menciummu,"

Jinki makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Changmin.

"… li ..saja,"

"…apa, Jinki? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

Namja bermata sipit itu melirik Changmin dari balik tangannya.

"…sekali saja," ucap Jinki lagi.

Changmin menyeringai licik.

"y-yah! K-kubilang seka—_hmph!_"

Nampaknya acara pergi mereka besok untuk mengantar pesanan ibu Changmin ke Busan akan gagal total.

* * *

AN: APA INI?! KENAPA SEKARANG AKU JADI SEMESUM INI?! TTATT

masih sore juga.. ;~;

a quick fluff? or drabble? TTATT


	5. o5 the best gift

A/N: apdet kedua hari ini, karena aku lagi ngerasa mellowhh *alay* dan galoowh *ditimpuk bata*

gara-gara inget udah mau ko*ss ;~;

ga tahu nih gimana ni feeling gado-gado banged. TTATT

_so, maybe this will be the last update _sampe ati ini tenang *ceile*

_thanks for the lovely supports!_ kalo uda jelas nasibku gimana, _i'll be back~ _

oh~ Running Man mania~

_see you next... time!_

* * *

"apa benar yang ini?"

Changmin melihat kembali alamat pada secarik kertas yang dibawanya dari kantor.

_Jung-gu Sindang-dong 555._

Benar.

Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mengatakan padanya kalau alamat yang dituju adalah sebuah panti asuhan?

Sekali lagi Changmin membaca alamatnya. Benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Dan Changmin yakin kalau dia sudah cukup hapal nama-nama jalan di Seoul dan sekitarnya.

"…oke. Permisi?" tanyanya dari depan gerbang masuk.

Changmin adalah pekerja _part-time_ baru di swalayan 24 jam di sebuah minimarket pinggiran Seoul. Dia juga seorang mahasiswa seni yang kebetulan sedang liburan akhir semester, yang tidak ada kerjaan dan malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Jadilah Changmin menerima tawaran pekerjaan sebagai karyawan sekaligus delivery boy untuk minimarket langganannya itu. Paman Kim (nama _boss_-nya) sering memberinya bonus saat dia membeli makanan. Pelanggan baik, katanya.

Ya… hitung-hitung balas budi. Dan dibayar.

"permisi?" Tanya changmin lagi.

Tetap tidak ada yang menjawab.

Changmin melirik waktu di jam tangannya.

3:00 PM.

Tidak terlalu sore juga. Lalu kemana penghuni tempat ini? Bukankah panti asuhan seharusnya banyak anak-anak?

Setelah menunggu 15 menit dan masih tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, Changmin memutuskan untuk masuk ke pekarangan panti asuhan tersebut tanpa ijin.

Hei. Changmin masih ada pesanan lain yang harus diantar.

_'Tempat yang luas,'_ pikir Changmin setelah melewati sebuah taman di samping bangunan. Seharusnya setelah mengitari tempat ini sekali Changmin bisa menemukan penghuni dapur atau apapun itu di belakang bangunan.

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat matanya menemukan seorang namja yang duduk disamping kolam kecil dekat taman. Kakinya mengayun pelan dalam air, seolah mengajak ikan-ikan kecil di dalamnya bermain.

Tubuh namja itu bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambut coklatnya cukup panjang hampir sebahu, yang sebagian diikat dengan karet. Wajahnya sekilas juga terlihat manis. Changmin tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena namja itu tidak menghadap kepadanya. Dia tengah asyik bersenandung lirih.

_"hmm… mm…"_

Suaranya.

Changmin tak bisa berkomentar.

_"… a dazzling place I never knew,"_

Lembut.

Suaranya benar-benar lembut dan merdu.

Kalau tidak ingat dia perlu menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Changmin pasti akan betah saja berdiri disana sambil mendengar nyanyian namja manis diseberangnya.

"hei,"

Mendengar ada yang berusaha memanggilnya, namja tadi menghentikan nyanyian. Changmin yakin namja itu sudah menoleh kearahnya sekali, namun dia kembali menoleh ke kanan dan kiri seakan tidak melihat Changmin.

"permisi. Aku dari minimarket mau mengirimkan sayur pesanan. Harus aku serahkan pada siapa?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Namja berbaju agak kebesaran itu lantas menengok ke arahnya. Namun pandangan mereka tidak bertemu.

Changmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan namja ini.

_"…Paman Kim?"_ ujarnya ragu.

"… Ah, bukan. Aku karyawan baru. Dan baru kali ini juga kesini. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku?"

Kelopak mata coklatnya melebar kaget.

"a-ah… s-sebentar," Delivery boy itu semakin khawatir saat namja dihadapannya mendadak berdiri dan oleng.

"awas!"

_"a—ah!"_

Spontan Changmin menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. Dia berlari menuju namja bermata coklat itu dengan cepat. Tangannya sigap menarik tubuh namja manis itu ke arahnya, menghalanginya jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"kau tak apa?" Tanya changmin langsung.

Tangan pucat namja tadi mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Changmin.

Akhirnya. Dia menoleh menatap changmin.

"a-ah, t-terima kasih, m-maaf merepotkan," ujarnya terbata tanpa membalas pandangan Changmin secara langsung.

Dari jarak sedekat ini, Changmin tahu kalau bulu mata namja ini sangat panjang dan berwarna hitam pekat. Menambah cantik iris coklat di dalamnya.

Matanya melirik ke sekeliling seakan mencoba itu melakukan kontak mata dengan Changmin.

Changmin menjadi semakin yakin kalau ada yang aneh.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa melihatku—"

_"YAH! LEPASKAN JINKI-HYUNG!"_

ooo

Lee Jinki, nama namja tuna netra itu. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar apa yang terjadi (dengan sedikit bantuan Jinki) dan menunjukkan pesanan panti asuhan akhirnya Changmin dimaafkan oleh keempat anak yang mengaku sebagai dongsaeng Jinki, karena sudah '_menyentuh'_ hyung mereka tanpa ijin.

"benar 'kan Jinki-hyung dia hanya menolongmu?" Tanya Jonghyun sembari melirik Changmin sengit. Jinki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

_Yap._

Pertanyaannya diulang lagi.

"Yah! Jangan hanya karena kau lebih tua dari kami kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menggerayangi Jinki-hyung—"

_"T-taemin!"_ wajah Jinki sekarang mulai merah.

"aku tahu _type _orang sepertimu, kau hanyalah namja yang memanfaatkan ketampanan untuk menaklukkan targetmu—"

"apa?" alis Changmin naik sebelah.

"Ki-Kibum! Sudah berhenti! K-kubilang dia bukan orang seperti itu! Dan minho! K-kau memelukku atau mencekikku? Longgarkan sedikit!"

Minho semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Changmin takkan bisa menang. Dia sadar akan hal itu dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"kuingatkan sekali lagi wahai anak-anak kecil—"

"yah! Siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil, ajhussi—"

Bersabar Changmin, sabar.

"—namaku Shim Changmin. Aku adalah _delivery boy_ dari minimarket paman Kim dan panggil aku hyung, pabo-yah. Aku belum setua itu,"

"masa bodoh dengan umurmu! Kau pasti hanyalah _ajusshi_ mesum yang memanfaatkan keadaan Jinki-hyung untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak—"

"siapa itu anak-anak?"

Akhirnya. Batin Changmin. Ada manusia normal yang bisa diajak berbicara dengan bahasa manusia.

_"sore eomonim, aku mau mengantarkan sayur,"_ ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan sekardus penuh sayur pesanan panti asuhan.

ooo

"m-maafkan dongsaengku, Changmin-sshi, mereka memang sangat over protektif kepadaku. K-karena mataku ini…"

Changmin menepuk pundak Jinki pelan. Kemudian dia membantu Jinki untuk duduk disampingnya.

"tak apa. Mungkin sebenarnya mereka adalah dongsaeng yang baik. Siapa juga yang bisa tidak over protektif kalau kau semanis ini Jinki-yah,"

_"m-mwoh?"_

"dan panggil aku hyung saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering kesini menggantikan paman Kim. Senang mengenalmu, Jinki."

ooo

setelah hampir 2 minggu mengantar pesanan di panti asuhan tempat Jinki tinggal akhirnya Changmin jadi tahu agak banyak mengenai Jinki dan keempat dongsaengnya.

Kibum dan Jonghyun dititipkan kepada panti saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan kereta 10 tahun lalu. Beratnya kehidupan di Seoul membuat tak ada saudara yang mau mengambil Kibum dan Jonghyun sebagai anak angkat. Mereka juga tidak memiliki banyak saudara yang bisa dihubungi. Maka sesuai kesepakatan keluarga, Kibum dan Jonghyun yang waktu itu berusia 10 dan 11 tahun ditinggalkan disini.

Taemin, namja termuda dalam kelompok mereka, adalah putra yang tidak diharapkan oleh keluarganya. Taemin diterima oleh kepala yayasan saat orangtuanya terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Taemin mau diberikan ke panti, dengan alasan keuangan. Tentu saja, Taemin yang berumur 7 tahun hanya berpikir kalau dia dititipkan sementara karena tidak ada yang bisa mnjaganya saat orang tuanya bekerja. Yang Taemin tahu, adalah orang tuanya akan menjemputnya untuk diajak pulang kelak. Dan mereka tak pernah datang.

Minho adalah namja yang melarikan diri dari rumah, karena sering disiksa oleh ayahnya saat mabuk. Ibunya tak mampu melawan ayahnya yang jauh lebih kuat saat Minho tengah disia-siakan. Minho kecil 10 tahun itu ditemukan ketua yayasan pada malam hari di dekat stasiun kereta. Saat ditanya, Minho menjawab kalau uang sakunya sudah habis untuk membeli tiket seadanya malam itu, yang ternyata menuju ke Seoul. Ketua pun membawa Minho ke panti asuhan.

Berbeda dengan keempat dongsaengnya, Jinki bahkan tidak sempat mengenal orang tuanya. Dia ditinggal di depan pintu gereja milik yayasan saat masih bayi. Hanya selembar kertas bertuliskan bahwa dia buta dan orang tuanya tak sanggup merawat anak cacat sepertinya. Sejak itu Jinki menjadi anak kesayangan pengurus yayasan. Entah itu karena mereka memang orang baik yang mau menerima anak cacat macam Jinki, atau karena mereka kasihan. Yang jelas Jinki merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka. Changmin tak bisa membayangkan ada orang tua sekejam itu.

"halo Taemin, Kibum,"

Kedua orang yang tengah asyik bermain dengan anak-anak kecil di tengah ruangan menoleh kepadanya.

"Changmin-hyung!"

"eomonim, changmin-hyung datang mengantar pesanan!"

Taemin menerima kardus isi susu dan sayur serta bahan makanan lain yang dibawa Changmin, membawanya ke dapur. Dia dibuntuti oleh anak-anak kecil tadi, berharap mendapat permen.

"terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya kepada kami hyung," ujar Kibum. Changmin menghempaskan badannya di karpet.

Changmin sendiri sudah seperti penghuni panti asuhan. Pesanan untuk tempat ini selalu Changmin jadikan paling akhir dalam tugasnya mengantar pesanan. Melihat anak-anak sepolos mereka membuat Changmin tenang. Ternyata masih ada keberadaan yang bisa membuatnya bersyukur hidup di korea yang keras.

Tak jarang Changmin menemani mereka bermain, atau mengajarkan sesuatu pada anak-anak kecil itu sampai sore. Bahkan terkadang Changmin menginap disana. Suasananya mengingatkan changmin pada keadaan di rumah yang selalu ramai dengan keponakan-keponakan 'setan' anak paman dan bibinya. Mungkin karena mereka berkecukupan, jadi kehidupan yang mereka jalani pun berbeda. Dan lagi Jinki. Entah kenapa Changmin ingin mengajari namja manis itu banyak hal. Ingin menceritakan semua yang dia tahu kepada Jinki.

Meski dengan keterbatasannya, Jinki merupakan orang yang tak gampang menyerah. Dia selalu ingin tahu dan tak akan ragu untuk bertanya pada siapapun.

_'hei changmin-hyung?' panggilnya lirih._

_'hm?'_

_'seperti apa warna biru itu?'_

_Changmin terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan spontan Jinki. Dilihatnya namja yang tengah membaca huruf braille itu. Tangannya sudah berhenti bergerak._

_'…disini ditulis: 'warna biru laut ini sebiru warna langit yang berhiaskan awan-awan terang,'' dahinya berkerut lucu, 'warna laut dan langit sama hyung?'_

_'selama ini apa yang kau lihat Jinki?' Tanya Changmin balik._

_'hmm…' Jinki nampak berpikir, 'eomonim hanya mengatakan kalau gelap seperti ini, itu namanya 'hitam', terkadang juga 'terang'…'_

_'… ada banyak warna untuk membentuk warna 'terang' yang kau maksud Jinki, dan biru adalah salah satunya,'_

_'ah. Pasti warna yang indah…'_

_Topic pembicaraan itu tak pernah terulang untuk kedua kalinya._

_Dan saat itu juga Changmin sadar, kalau namja tunanetra ini mengambil banyak bagian di hatinya._

"biasa saja bum, kau aneh," tawanya ringan, "baru kali ini aku mendengarmu mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku."

"karena aku sudah akan jarang bertemu denganmu lagi," Kata-kata itu berhasil mencuri perhatian Changmin, "aku dan Jonghyun-hyung diangkat sebagai putra keluarga Kim di Incheon,"

"…ah. sejak kapan?"

"seminggu lalu. Dan 4 hari lagi kami akan pindah,"

Changmin terdiam sejenak.

"…selamat kalau begitu. Sering-seringlah bermain kesini. Jinki dimana?"

_'bagaimana dengan Jinki?_' pertanyaan itu seharusnya yang terucap. Tapi secuek apapun Changmin, dia tidak mau membuat anak yatim piatu itu sakit hati ataupun khawatir.

"… aku tahu kau sangat memperhatikan Jinki-hyung. Aku titip dia padamu. Jangan kau berani menyakitinya, atau aku dan Jonghyun-hyung akan membunuhmu dengan keji."

Biasanya omongan seperti ini akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran sengit antara Kibum dan Changmin. Namun melihat mata Kibum yang berkaca-kaca membuat Changmin diam.

"kami tahu dia tersenyum saat mengetahuinya, hyung. Tapi Jonghyun-hyung melihatnya menangis akhir-akhir ini. Aku juga tidak mau berpisah tapi—"

"… jangan sia-siakan kesempatan seperti ini Bum,"

"…"

"masih ada kami disini, tenang saja,"

ooo

sepertinya ketua yayasan menyuruh seseorang untuk memangkas sedikit rambut Jinki. Karena Jinki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sudah berambut pendek, dengan poni panjang yang hampir menutup matanya jika tidak disibakkan.

Dan masih seperti biasa, Jinki bernyanyi sendirian di bawah pohon dekat kolam. Nampaknya ini adalah tempat favoritnya. Entah apa yang dinyanyikan namja itu. Atau dia hanya bersenandung? Kenapa nadanya sesuram ini?

"Jinki-yah,"

Jinki menoleh ke arah Changmin. Ya, dia sudah biasa dengan panggilan Changmin di saat dia sedang menyendiri. Tidak mengelak, Changmin sudah menjadi teman baru yang sangat-sangat baik untuk Jinki. Tidak pernah Changmin mencela keadaannya. Changmin juga mau menjelaskan semua hal yang ingin dia tahu.

_"hyung!"_ balasnya ceria.

Changmin duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Jinki.

"kau kelihatan rapi dan manis sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" Tanya Changmin.

"um! Hari ini ada keluarga yang datang lagi untuk mencari adopsi. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan orang tuaku—"

Ingin sekali changmin mengatakan hal yang pasti akan menyakiti Jinki. Kenyataan bahwa calon orang tua yang datang selalu akan memilih putra atau putri yang sehat akan mnghancurkan impian namja berambut cokelat itu untuk memiliki keluarga.

Changmin tak memiliki hati sekeras itu.

"—apa aku sudah terlihat rapi hyung? Bagaimana dengan potongan rambutku yang baru?"

Jari changmin meraih kepala Jinki lembut, mengusap rambut itu pelan.

"… kau sempurna Jinki-yah… manis sekali. mereka pasti senang melihatmu,"

Nafas changmin tercekat melihat senyum yang terbentuk di bibir Jinki.

_Ironis._

"… semoga ada yang mau memilihku, hyung. Agar aku juga bisa merasakannya… kehangatan sebuah keluarga," jinki menarik nafas panjang, "aku juga ingin seperti Jonghyunnie dan Kibummie…"

Changmin meremas jari Jinki yang ada dipangkuannya.

"suatu saat Jinki, suatu saat nanti…"

ooo

khawatir dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu saat bibi Park (nama eomonim kesayangan Jinki) datang kepada di suatu siang, memintanya untuk datang ke panti asuhan bukan untuk mengantar bahan makanan seperti biasa, melainkan untuk Jinki.

_'sudah beberapa hari ini Jinki tidak mau berkumpul dan lebih sering di gereja. Dia juga jarang menyentuh makanan yang kami bawakan…', _jelasnya, _'aku tahu Jinki kagum padamu, Changmin-sshi. Tolong, bisakah kau membuat Jinki tersenyum lagi? Sejak bertemu denganmu, Jinki jadi tambah ceria, dan tidak begitu memerdulikan keadaannya…'_

Ya.

Khawatir karena telah terjadi sesuatu pada Jinki dan kesal karena dia tidak bisa menemaninya sesering dulu karena kuliahnya sudah hampir masuk, yang berarti banyak tugas _pre-graduation_ bermunculan.

Changmin mempercepat langkahnya menaiki tangga kayu menuju gereja panti asuhan.

Jinki ada disana.

Dan benar saja.

Changmin menemukan Jinki tengah menunduk, bersimpuh di tengah altar.

Berdoa.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelip dari balik kaca warna-warni di atap gereja, jatuh di tubuh kecil Jinki. Membuatnya terlihat seolah dikelilingi halo.

_Cantik._

Seandainya saja pundak itu tidak bergerak menahan isak tangis.

"Jinki…"

Changmin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk satu-satunya orang di gereja itu. Tangan Changmin melingkar di badan Jinki, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

_"Jinki, Jinki…"_

"m-mereka p-pergi hyung, hiks, taemin dan minho… k-keluarga itu _mengambil mereka_ d-dariku,"

"_sst,_ tak apa—"

"m-mereka menolak-ku, l-lagi. M-mereka mengambil semua d-dongsaengku…"

"Jinki—"

"a-aku sendiri, a-aku—"

Changmin membalikkan tubuh Jinki paksa, agar kepala Jinki bisa ia sandarkan ke sela lehernya.

"hei… ada aku, aku masih disini…"

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk kerah baju Changmin basah oleh air mata namja di dekapannya.

ooo

**3 tahun kemudian.**

"Changmin-ah! Banyak yang memintaku untuk memperpanjang waktu _exhibition art gallery_-mu ini. Apa kau yakin tidak mau? _Uang, changmin-ah!"_

Yang diajak bicara malah sibuk sendiri dengan kuasnya, menggoreskan warna-warna pastel sebagai dasar dari wajah seseorang dalam kanvasnya.

"Hei, Shim! Jawab aku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau, Kyu. Keindahan "J" sebenarnya bukan konsumsi publik. Ini adalah untukku saja. Jadi sebelum kau menyarankan untuk menjual beberapa lukisanku, aku sudah menolak."

"hah. Kau akan rugi, Shim, rugi. Berapa puluh orang yang kau tolak saat mereka menawar lukisanmu?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Tentu saja.

Jinki tak akan bisa dinilai dengan uang.

ooo

"sore eomonim. Apa surat-surat yang kuminta sudah kau urus?" Tanya Changmin sesampainya di kantor yayasan.

Bibi Park melirik dari mejanya, dan tersenyum saat melihat _artist _muda itu di ruangannya.

"jangan khawatir, semuanya sudah selesai. Kau bisa membawanya pergi kapan pun kau mau,"

"mungkin aku akan mengajaknya sekarang," changmin melanjut, "aku ingin merayakan natal bersamanya tahun ini,"

BIbi park menyodorkan map biru penuh surat-surat yang Changmin minta.

Tangannya meraih wajah Changmin saat berkas itu sudah dipegang mantan _delivery boy_ favoritnya.

"…kau baik Changmin-ah. Ini pasti akan menjadi kado terindah untuk ultahnya tahun ini,"

Pandangan Changmin melembut mendengarnya.

_"You're wrong ma'am, he is the best gift I ever got from God,"_

ooo

"kau kesini lagi, changmin-hyung?"

"Apa maksudmu kesini lagi? Kau tak suka kalau _namjachingu_ tampan ini datang menemuimu?"

Changmin merebahkan badannya di ranjang Jinki.

Jinki yang masih duduk di samping jendela hanya tertawa, "tampan? Coba kemari, biar kurasakan lagi seberapa tampan wajahmu,"

Dengan langkah malas Changmin duduk di lantai dekat kursi Jinki.

Tahu kalau namjachingunya itu sudah ada di hadapannya, kedua tangan Jinki mulai meraba wajah Changmin.

Dari dahi, mata, hidung, bibir, dan pipi namja sempurna miliknya.

"hmm… ya. Kau masih terasa sempurna seperti biasa," Jinki terkekeh, "sepertinya kau sudah perlu memotong sedikit rambutmu hyung, ponimu sudah panjang,"

Bagaimana Changmin bisa tidak jatuh hati pada namja sebaik Jinki?

"hei Jinki, kado untuk ultahmu tahun ini—"

"sudah kubilang tak usah, aku hanya merepotkanmu, hyung. Ada kau disini sudah cukup,"

"—tapi aku ingin kau selalu ada didekatku, Jinki-yah,"

Jinki nampak bingung, "…hyung?"

"aku sudah mengurus semuanya," changmin bisa merasakan sentuhan Jinki di wajahnya mendadak kaku, "tinggalah bersamaku… Shim Jinki,"

Mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca.

Manis.

Jinki tak pernah terlihat semanis ini dengan raut kaget dan bahagia di wajahnya.

"c-changmin-hyung…"

_"we'll build a little family like you've always wished for, Jinki. You, me, and my parents,"_

Changmin tak perlu tahu jawaban Jinki. Air mata yang menetes dan pelukan Jinki di lehernya sudah menjawab semuanya.

_"… a family. With you and I in it. …Happy birthday, Shim Jinki," _


	6. o6 on a rainy day

_Quick fluff! apa drabble? TTATT_

* * *

**Tik tik tik.**

Suara air hujan yang menghantam atap _dorm_ shinee itu terdengar makin keras.

Entah kenapa hari ini hujan mendadak turun. Saat ada pesta ulang tahun Jonghyun pula di gedung SM. Dan acara _fanmeeting_ kecil-kecilan untuk fans yang beruntung.

Namun disinilah _leader_ manis SHINee, Lee Jinki berada.

Di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

tak bisa kemana-mana, karena kunci apartemen dan kunci mobil tertinggal di kamarnya saat Changmin lupa membawa kado yang sudah mereka siapkan untuk Jonghyun.

Kado ulang tahun kim jonghyun.

"…ah? Sudah dimulai dari tadi? Kau tidak melihat siapapun yang keluar masuk aula, _ajusshi_?" Changmin masih menelepon seorang _security_ gedung utama SM, "…ah. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong sampaikan untuk segera kembali. Iya. _Kamsahamnida_,"

_Tut._

Jinki masih mematung.

tidak percaya dengan kebodohannya dan Changmin, namjachingunya sendiri.

"apa mau naik taksi?" changmin mencoba memberi solusi.

"a-aku ingat kau tadi meninggalkan dompetmu di kasur, h-hyung," jinki mulai panik, "d-dompetku juga ada di mobilmu, dan kuncinya—"

"—terkunci bersama kunci apartemen di dalam kamar. _Mianhae_, Jinki. "

Mulai ada air di pelupuk mata Jinki, yang bagi Changmin hanya semakin menambah manis kekasihnya itu.

_Seandainya wajah merah dengan mata berair itu dia lihat saat Jinki ada di atas ranjang—_

"u-um. A-aku tidak enak c-changmin-hyung… J-jonghyun—dan shawol—" ucap Jinki membuyarkan pikiran changmin.

Changmin bisa melihat badan kecil Jinki bergetar karena dingin.

Hujan kali ini sangat deras.

Dan Jinki tidak memakai jaketnya, yang tanpa ada firasat apapun ditinggal begitu saja di dalam mobil _sport _hitam milik changmin di tempat parkir.

Maknae DBSK itu akhirnya iba.

Ikatan di Trench coat-nya yang cukup tebal dia buka, lalu changmin menarik badan Jinki ke arahnya. Wajah Jinki sudah sukses menempel di dada changmin saat changmin menarik kembali _coat_nya untuk dipakai berdua bersama Jinki. Mau tak mau Jinki harus melingkarkan tangannya ke badan changmin agar _coat_ namjachingunya itu muat.

"tak apa, shawol pasti mengerti… jonghyun juga."

Yang tak Jinki tahu adalah saat bibir changmin tersenyum usil di dahinya.

"u-um,"

Jinki berusaha mengurangi jarak diantara kaki mereka, karena hei, siapa sangka seoul bisa sedingin ini saat hujan lebat?

"…jinki,"

Jari telunjuk changmin menarik dagu jinki untuk menengadah. Rona merah di wajah namjachingu-nya seolah menjadi bukti kalau Jinki sudah merasa hangat sekarang… atau malu?

Entahlah.

Mata sipit Jinki menutup saat changmin mendekatkan wajah keduanya pelan, mengecup bibirnya lembut.

Sekali.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

Sampai Jinki mulai pusing karena asupan oksigen yang makin berkurang.

Jinki tak bisa kalau terus-menerus seperti ini, berciuman dengan changmin, berdiri. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Akhirnya Jinki melepas pelukannya dan menjerat kain bagian depan baju changmin saat—

_Cring! _

Jinki membuka matanya kaget.

Changmin juga.

Dengan tak yakin Jinki meremas saku dada namjachingunya sekali lagi.

_Cring!_

Barulah jinki menarik bibirnya dari changmin. Menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah merah disebabkan oleh hal lain.

_"h-hyung…"_ panggilnya lirih, _"…itu kunci apa?"_

Aura gelap dari Jinki bisa dirasakan oleh changmin. Tapi tenang saja. Dia sudah kebal. 'aura'nya jauh lebih hitam dari Jinki. _He isn't called Lord Voldemin for nothing._

"apa ya Jinki-yah? Kunci mobil?"

Kunci. _Mobil._

_Kunci mobil changmin._

Yang bisa dipakai untuk membuka dan mengendarai mobil untuk berangkat ke gedung utama SM.

Masalah kunci apartemen bisa diminta dari manajer mereka kalau bertemu disana.

_Pasti ketemu._

_"k-kau!"_ teriak jinki sembari memukul dada changmin. Kali ini changmin sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, "lepaskan c-coatnya! Kita sudah terlambat! D-dasar hyung y-yadong!"

Changmin mengeratkan dekapannya, "haha! Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjaimu, Jinki-yah,"

"k-kubilang lepas! _D-dasar mesum_!"

"tapi kau suka kan?"

**_Blush._**

Jinki menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam coat, membuat hanya ada sejumput rambut coklat yang menyembul keluar dari coat panjang changmin.

"jinki?"

"…ci…hyung,"

"apa?"

_"a-aku benci hyung!"_

Changmin menarik kedua paha Jinki, menggendongnya ke arah elevator menuju mobil.

Rencananya untuk berduaan dengan Jinki saja sudah terbongkar. Selanjutnya adalah bagaimana untuk membuat Jinki tidak marah. Yaitu dengan membawanya ke acara Jonghyun. Sekarang juga.

_"a-ah_! _P-pabo_ changmin-hyung! t-turunkan! Turunkan a-aku!"

"ya, ya, aku juga mencintaimu," balas changmin ringan.

Wajah Jinki makin merah.

"t-tapi kita sudah telat…" Jinki mengeratkan pelukannya di leher changmin. Dia tidak mau jatuh konyol. Namjachingunya itu tinggi. Pasti sakit kalau sampai jatuh.

Namja yang terkenal sebagai _evil maknae_ itu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jinki, berbisik, "aku sudah meminta Jonghyun untuk memundurkan acaranya 2 jam, kita takkan telat—"

_"m-mwoh!"_

"—berterima kasihlah padaku Jinki-yah, aku tahu kau rindu padaku karena akhir-akhir ini aku lebih sering di jepang…"

"t-tapi—"

"ayo! Kita harus mengantarkan kado ini tepat waktu. Haha. Aku tak mau Jonghyun berteriak-teriak. Suaranya benar-benar seperti _dino—_"

"h-hyung!"

Kenapa elevator ini berjalan sangat lambat tak seperti biasa. Bahkan ke basement pun tak pernah terasa selama ini, batin Jinki.

Ding!

Akhirnya.

"t-turunkan aku sekarang!"

"kau tidak memakai jaket, Jinki-yah, dingin—"

"aku bisa l-lompat!"

"—kau mau kujatuhkan?"

Changmin melepas satu tangannya dari paha Jinki.

"a-ani! Awas saja kau kalau berani—"

_Cup._

Satu ciuman berhasil tercuri dari Jinki.

_"H-HYUNG!"_

Changmin tersenyum lembut.

_"I love you, really, Jinki,"_

ooo

"halo _shinee world_! Aku choikang changmin, maknae tampan dari DBSK, akan menjadi _special MC_ hari ini untuk acara ulang tahun Jonghyun—" shawol bersorak, "—yang kalah tampan dari aku,"

_"yah! Changmin-hyung!_" teriak Jonghyun.

Minho dan Taemin tertawa keras.

"KYAAAA!"

"OPPA!"

"Jonghyun oppa tampan, oppa! Hanya kurang tinggi!"

_"YAH!"_

"siapa itu barusan yang bilang? Silahkan naik ke atas panggung. Ada hadiah khusus!" lanjut changmin tanpa peduli Jonghyun yang sudah melompat-lompat dibelakangnya.

Teriakan shawol makin menggila.

"…bagaimana kalau hadiahnya ciuman, Jinki-hyung?" bisik Kibum pada Jinki.

"…coba saja. A-awas kalau changmin-hyung berani."

* * *

_A/N: maaf ga pernah apdet TTATT, maaf kalo aneh, maaf kalo... pokoknya TTATT_

_makasi buat yang uda baca+komen X333_

_ga nyangka ;~;_

_*kabur*_


End file.
